Take a Hint
by nerdyfanchick
Summary: A songfic to the song Take A Hint from Victorious! I am allowed under Fanfiction's rules ti use the lyrics posted in this fic since they are apart of public donain. FLINX FOREVER! (Written 3.7.12)


Jinx sat at the bar in a teen's nightclub. As she sipped her soda, she thought about what had led her here. It started when she freed that stupid hero, Kid Flash. Ever since then her teammates had been pissed at her. She was the one who waned to go in the big time, right? Why would she let such a prime chance get away?

"Hello there cutie, if I said that your body was hot, would you hold it against me?"

_Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like? I can always see 'em coming from the left and from the right. I don't want to be a priss, I just try to be polite, But it always seems to bite me in the –_

Jinx looked up, murder in her bright pink eyes, and saw a—for lack of a better word—cute boy with tousled red hair and playful blue eyes. As her looked at her and only her, jinx could feel a blush matching her hair color coming into her cheeks.

_Ask me for my number, yeah you put me on the spot. You think that we should hook-up, but I think that we should not. You had me at hello, then you opened up your mouth, and that is when it started going south! Oh!_

Jinx then remembered what he had said and stood up to her full height of 5' 3.

"Hey loser, leave me alone!" she said in an annoyed voice

The boy smirked and winked a Jinx, saying, "The name's Wally West," he then turned away and yelled to the bartender, "Get this hottie another drink—on my tab please."

Jinx sat back down, realizing that the stupid boy wasn't going to leave her alone.

The bartender nodded and regarded Jinx curiously, "Wally, be careful. She's a hive."

Wally grinned and looked her over, "Don't worry Jon, I know what I'm doing."

_Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips! Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint! Take a hint, take a hint.t-take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La…._

Jinx resisted the urge to blast this guy in front of the whole club. He just looked at her—or more accurately, through her—and stayed silent for a bit, which was relief for Jinx.

"So," Wally finally said, "I heard you liked unicorns."

Jinx had a mini panic attack and wondered if stupid Kid Flash had bee telling people. She was just about to punch him and deny all unicorn related love when she looked in his eyes and something clicked.

_I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top. You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was Stop. And if I only had a dime for every name that you just dropped, you'd be here and I'd be on a yacht! Oh!_

Jinx looked up into those bright blue eyes. They were the kind of eyes that invited you to have some fun while you had the honor of this guy's attention. The kind that made you want to have pity on the guy. The kind that made you want to be just a bit nicer. The kind that would look absolutely perfect behind the yellow mask of the fastest kid in the world. She then looked down to see a present that must've been from Wally. A single red rose.

_Get your hands off my hips, or I'll punch you in the lips. Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint. No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint. Take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La….. T-take a hint, take a hint! La, La, La…._

Jinx stood up and started to leave, just to test a theory. She looked behind her at the ever annoying hero and winked.

"See ya later, loser."

And with that she quickly walked out of the club. She then slammed the door shut, not out of anger, but to keep testing her hunch. She felt a light breeze and turned to the direction it had come from.

"Hello there hero."

There was Wally West, leaning against the club wall, regarding her with an amused expression.

_What about "no" don't you get? So go and tell your friends. I'm not really interested. It's about time that you're leavin'. I'm gonna count to three and Open my eyes and you'll be gone._

"What gave it away baby doll?"

_One._

"The Rose. That and those completely unique eyes."

_Get your hands off my—_

"Thanks cutie. Thought you'd like it. Almost got a carved unicorn."

_Two._

Jinx couldn't believe that she was actually talking to him.

_Or I'll punch you in the—_

He looked at her again and then ran up close to her.

_Three._

Jinx's cheeks blushed in spite of the way she was trying to hide it.

_Stop your staring at my— Hey! Take a hint, take a hint! I am not your missing link. Let me tell you what I think. I think you could use a mint_

Wally grinned and leaned in close to her.

"Hey Jinx, you're pretty when you aren't pissed at me." He whispered

"And from some angles, Wally, you're no so bad."

_Take a hint, take a hint_

Wally leaned in and kissed her. And she decided to postpone his death and kissed him back.

_T-take a hint, take a hint!_


End file.
